


Never Doubt

by LouRandom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: “I’m here.”The shock in Thor’s remaining eye is like a lightning strike during a raging storm. He turns to his brother.His brother. Loki. No tricks this time around? Unbelievable.





	Never Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I had to mostly lie in bed and meditate upon the meaning of my life after seeing the first official IMAX showing of Thor in my country (read: lie in bed and write fanfics like a maniac) and HERE VOILA I WROTE my obligatory post-hug fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Thor Ragnarok limbo on my [Tumblr](fantasystoryteller.tumblr.com) at the moment

“I’m here.”

The shock in Thor’s remaining eye is like a lightning strike during a raging storm. He turns to his brother.

His _brother._

Loki.

No tricks this time around? Unbelievable.

_“Over here!” Loki shouts gleefully from the shadows when Thor gives up after a game of hide-and-seek._

_“Right here, brother.” This is Loki’s real version speaking derisively behind Thor, who is battling a clone during their sparring session._

_“I’ll be here,” Loki says as Thor leaves for his first journey to battle an enemy of Asgard—when Loki is ‘still far too young’ to join him._

_“I am here,” Loki says and it’s like a benediction to the wounded Thor, who has been lying in the snow for hours after buried in an avalanche on one of their adventures._

Loki’s words sound like a blessing now, as well. If only...

“When will you leave?”

Thor can’t help but ask.

 _It took one odd game with his new friends for Loki to begin hating them with a passion. “You’re supposed to play only with_ me! _”_

_Thor wins that sparring session because Fandral thinks it funny to shoot an arrow at Loki to distract him. Thor laughs in good humor, and only in later years realizes how bitter that seemingly little slight must have made Loki feel._

_He can’t find him when he returns with prizes from the battlefield, both scars he wants to show off to his brother and golden relics he wishes to gift him. Thor finds Loki in the library with nothing but a cold welcome for him._

_Loki heals him from each and every wound and disappears the second the Warriors Three approach them. “Loki...” Thor begs for him to stay; the snow has suddenly become unbearably cold in his brother’s absence._

“Loki?”

And Thor begs for him to stay now. He doesn’t voice it; the plea is evident in the glint of his eye, the heaviness of his breathing, his worried frown.

_Please stay._

_I am tired of letting you go._

The thoughts are on the surface of his consciousness. Perhaps Loki’s seiðr will be able to catch ahold of them.

Loki’s face remains an impassive mask and Thor is overrun with the desire to grab his brother and shake him into understanding.

That Mother and Father are gone. That _Asgard_ , once thought to be everlasting, is gone. The hope for peace in the Nine Realms, it seems, is gone forever.

His breath catches when Loki takes a hesitant step towards him. Silent. Emotionless. Cold.

Thor yearns to melt that ice and attempts to do so with a crushing embrace as he closes the distance between then in two swift steps. A soft sigh of discomfort escapes Loki, yet Thor doesn’t care, hugging him even harder, afraid that if he lets go, his brother will simply disappear again.

“I’m not really sure I wanted a hug like that,” Loki’s muffled voice wheezes in annoyance, and Thor can’t help but grin like a fool at the fondness he still harbors for his brother. A fondness he hopes is requited. Is it?

“Fool,” Loki interrupts his thoughts, suddenly relaxing into the embrace, burying his head into the crook of Thor’s neck.

They stay like that, together, savoring such a rare moment of unity until Thor draws away, gripping Loki’s shoulders hard, his gaze intent upon his brother’s face.

“You made me mourn you twice. You’ve tried to kill me, several times. You’ve betrayed me more times than I can count, brother, you—”

A finger on his lips silences anything else Thor was going to say, and the chaste press of Loki’s lips to Thor’s for a long moment obliterates each and every thought from

Thor’s mind. The mix of surprise and lust in Thor’s eye is like mist in the wake of a raging storm.

Loki says,

“Never doubt that I love you.” He sighs heavily and looks away. “Even when I am hurting you.”

Thor caresses Loki’s face and envelops him in his arms once again. He closes his eyes and smiles.

_So you’ll stay._

The thought breaks through the limbo of Thor’s mind. On the surface. Conspicuous. Almost tangible.

“As long as you’ll have me,” Loki answers, and Thor hopes his brother is ready for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I, like, love criticism and I'm, like, learning to write so any and all comments are appreciated


End file.
